Attack on Titan
Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人, Shingeki no Kyojin), localized in Europe as A.O.T.: Wings of Freedom, is the seventh Omega Force third-party collaboration title based on the titular animated adaptation of the comic made by Hajime Isayama. It was teased through its website launch and simultaneously revealed online and on stage at Gamescom 2015. The game's concepts are "many versus one" and to create global appeal for all Attack on Titan fans. This is the first Omega Force title to use the PS4 version as the main base for other ports, and the first Omega Force game to incorporate the team's logo as a part of the opening cinematic. Hisashi Koinuma is the producer and Tomoyuki Kitamura is the director. According to Koinuma, he wanted this game to complement the excitement for Romance of the Three Kingdoms's thirtieth anniversary since Koei-Tecmo is partnered with Kodansha for its live event. After Kodansha agreed to the license in early 2013, Isayama requested for the game to be something he would like to play: not a Warriors game and something that is "hard and challenging." Koinuma thinks development was delayed due to his executive promotion, but he is optimistic in the game's completion. The engine and concept underwent many retakes since then, but Kitamura believes they will present something that has easy controls, and appeals to ardent fans and newcomers to Attack on Titan and action games. Developers believe players will need to adopt a tactical approach to succeed. Kou Shibusawa is uninvolved with development, but he hopes fans around the world will appreciate the team's efforts. Buy the game new to receive limited serial codes for Eren and Levi's house cleaning outfits and feather duster blades. The Treasure Box edition includes a visual databook, the game soundtrack, a muffler towel, button badges of Eren, Mikasa and Levi, and a serial to download Armin's Attack on Titan: Middle High costume. Pre-order from Gamecity Shopping to receive four clear bookmarks. Other pre-order bonuses can be offered at various outlets. Gameplay The overall gameplay shares parallels with Toukiden. Players can explore campgrounds prior to going into battle. In battle, players can work alone or form four-man groups to exterminate Titans. Single players can order their NPC teammates to follow simple team policies as they fight. The Titans' limbs can be chopped off as they fight, and materials dropped from their defeat or detached limbs can be used with funds to enhance weapons in camp. Titan parts that have materials are indicated by a yellow circular icon. Attack on Titan varies from Toukiden by borrowing from the original source material. Characters do not have a health meter and can be extremely frail against Titans. If the player character is grabbed by a Titan, the player can save them by mashing or by ordering potential teammates to provide them assistance. Failing to save any ensnared victim before the green meter runs out results in their instant death. If the player character escapes successfully, they will enter a "Near-Death" state (portrait flashing red). While in near-death, characters cannot jump and won't move as quickly. Characters will gradually restore to full health over time, depending on their base stats. Should a Titan attack a player character during this state, the game may initiate a bluish slow-motion state called "Focus Time". It is a temporary effect that helps with dodging and escaping. Should the player character be critically injured again whilst in near-death, either grabbed twice or wounded twice, they will die instantly. Movement and attacking is reliant on a character's blades, scabbards, and their ODM Gear. There are two modes of play for each character: Movement Mode and Battle Mode. Movement Mode allows free-flowing wire movement. Press while on the ground to jump. fires an anchor onto a surface, and pressing while in the air to increase a character's propulsion, or "Boost", in a given direction. When a character draws near a Titan, tap R1 to switch to Battle Mode which will have the character's gear automatically lock-on to their target. Use the right analog stick to alter the character's lock on position on a Titan's specific body part and press to fire an anchor onto it. is attack; press once to Boost towards a given target. The strength of their strike is reliant on the player character's individual strength, the distance between them and their target, the speed for their strike, and the strength of their gear. Every time a Titan is killed, the player character's performance is graded between these three tiers: "Complete", "Superior" and "Effective" Subjugation. The grade awarded relies upon the number of times the player missed their attacks and/or the number of times their character was caught by a Titan. The ODM Gear uses gas each time the player character shoots out an anchor or Boosts. Blades can gradually wear down each time a character attacks a Titan, or "Quick Attack", and have the potential to break completely. If the blades break, the player character cannot attack. If gas runs dry, the player character can shoot anchors but they cannot propel themselves or be effective attackers. It's due to these limitations that random button mashing is discouraged. Items can be used to help combat setbacks. Press left or right on the directional pad to select an item and up to use it. While the player character is using an item, they will be completely vulnerable to a Titan's attack. Items include: :Restorative: removes near-death. :Gas: replacement gas canister. Refills Gas Meter when used. Durability determined by the player character's equipped scabbard. :Blade: replacement blade. Replenishes the Sharpness Meter when used. Number of replacement blades is determined by the player character's equipped scabbard. :Flash Grenade: yellow star icon. Blinds Titans that are weak against it. Titans that are weak against it will have the icon showing next to them in Combat Mode. Titans weak to this explosive will drop any captured NPCs to rub their eyes. :Sound Grenade: mauve circular icon. Stuns Titans that are weak against it. Titans that are weak against it will have the icon showing next to them in Combat Mode. Titans weak to this explosive will drop any captured NPCs to cover their ears. :Firebomb: powerful explosive grenade. It may deal massive damage to most targets in the game, but supplies are limited. If the player runs out of supplies, they can refill by finding Logisticians on the field (white backpack icon on the mini-map) and pressing while near them. Pressing while near ally NPCs can also enlist the selected character into the player's party. Toggle through passive party orders by pressing down on the directional pad. Swap party members during enlistment by holding and pressing a direction of the directional pad. Team members can be automatically enlisted by successfully completing sub-missions (green exclamation point on the mini-map); certain team members will be locked during Attack Mode. Each NPC team member has their own levels of efficiency for their attacks, which is indicated through a simple letter grading system (S being the best). NPC assistance have cooldown timers for each character to avoid exploitation. If the player is running low on supplies, certain NPCs may refill their stock or support the player's escape by using grenades. "Decisive Battle Signal" is the player characters' strongest team attack; it can be activated once its gauge (golden gauge next to player character's portrait) is filled. Fill it by chopping off Titan body parts or completing sub-missions, and press R2 either on the ground or in the air to activate it. Once it is started, the player character's Gas and Sharpness Meters will be replenished by a moderate amount. If a character is in near-death during its activation, they instantly become healthy again. Its starting animation is the only time a player character becomes invincible in combat. During Decisive Battle Signals, the entire team's attack strength and speed are heightened. Ally NPCs can provide assistance at quicker rates and may be more aggressive. Press R2 again during its execution to cancel it. If this is done before the sequence ends, a small portion of the Decisive Battle Signal gauge will remain filled. All characters have the same basic controls but behave differently based on their base parameters and personal Skills. Skills can be gained by leveling up characters; the maximum level for each character is 7, which will unlock the character's unique ability. Character parameters are as follows: :Strength: attack power. :Concentration: reduces gas used for Boosts and increases blade endurance. Increases the number of times Focus Time will activate. :Dexterity: reduces gas used for Boosts and increases blade endurance. :Health: endurance against Titan's attacks. Determines how difficult it is for a character to escape a Titan's grip if grabbed. :Stamina: determines the strength of a character's anchor to a Titan. :Leadership: increases damage output for orders given to team members. By default, the recruits will be weaker than the veteran characters. After the player completes most of Attack Mode, they unlock the optional "Dire Subjugation" feature for each map. If the player completes all the sub-missions and subjugates a given number of Titans, a bonus Titan will emerge on the map (black exclamation point on the mini-map). These Titans are often harder than the standard ones throughout the mission. "Bizarre Titans" are variants of the named Titans within the original series. Successfully defeating them before the end of the stage rewards bonus materials. Battle performance is graded on the number of Titans subjugated, sub-missions completed, and time spent. The lowest grade is C, while the highest grade is S. Rarer materials are awarded on higher S ranks. Higher grades rewards more experience for player character and the Regiment. Leveling up the Regiment can allow players to create, modify or purchase new gear or materials within the camp. Other traits for this game include: *Gimmicks include a cannon with a cool-down firing rate and explosive traps that can disable a Titan's legs. *Certain stages allow for horseback riding. Press and hold while riding a warhorse to make the horse sprint. They will automatically jump and scale the scenery as they move. Horses can only sprint as long as they have their stamina meter full. It will take time for it to recover if it tires (red bar). *Characters can loot from their fallen comrades. These opportunities are indicated by the Item icons scattered on the mini-map. *Press Select to taunt. This will draw a roaming Titan towards the player character, which may help the player lure it into traps. *Characters can perform a unique gesture and change their outfit within the camp. *Materials can be alternatively used to purchase Titan models that can be viewed in the camp. Unlike the models within the Gallery, these Titans will be in special poses and have a closer camera perspective. *Models are toon-rendered to mimic the animated visuals. Voice actors from the animated adaptation reprise their roles. *Crossplay between the three platforms is not permitted. Save data and correspondences can still be transferred between consoles. *Original weapons and Titans are in the game. *Downloadable content includes costumes, weapons and scenarios. Modes Attack Mode Main story mode which replicates the first season of the animated TV series and Ilse's Notebook. It starts with Eren's trainee days and ends with the end of the first season. Characters are automatically selected based on the scenario to reenact the TV series during the first four chapters. The fifth and final chapter in this mode is a game-original one that has been done with the comic editors' and Isayama's supervision, and allows a free character selection. In between battle, the player character is given a chance to converse with other characters, change their equipment, or to visit the shop to purchase or alter their gear. Within a camp, the player can choose to either proceed with story by talking to the character with the exclamation point over their head, revisit previously completed stages, or complete Expedition Mode stages. Attack Mode stages can be replayed again at any time, but the non-voiced character conversations outside of battle cannot. The player will need to restart the game or play through True Attack Mode to see them again. After the player completes the first four chapters, characters will begin to issue Tasks. Certain Tasks will be unlocked depending on the player character; there is one set of Tasks that can only be unlocked by the veterans. Each character will issue three Tasks that can vary between getting S rank from battle, chopping off a number of Titan body parts, and so on. These requirements can be fulfilled in either Attack or Expedition Mode, but they can only be completed by talking to the character again within the camp in Attack Mode. Completing Tasks rewards the player with a special fully-voiced event featuring the character that issued the Tasks. Complete this mode to unlock Eren's Titan transformation, additional playable characters, additional items, Survey Corps costumes for the playable cast that additionally alters the character select screen, and True Attack Mode. Complete the Tasks within this mode to unlock character events and alternate costumes for select characters. True Attack Mode Unlocked after Attack Mode is cleared once. It is a harder version of Attack Mode. Titans will be significantly more durable and aggressive, and gas and blades will deplete at a faster rate. The rarest materials in the game can only be found within this mode. This mode will ignore the difficulty setting set within the Options setting. Expedition Mode The game's Free Mode and online co-op mode. Non-canonical missions that can have characters from any part of the series teaming up together. Complete every mission within this mode at least once to unlock a character's 3D model within the Gallery's Muster Roll. Players can choose Survey (single mission) or Expedition (three consecutive missions within a given region). This mode will update with True Attack Mode missions depending on the player's progress within that mode. The quest giver for these will have the dark red paper icon over their head. Gallery Earned character biographies and series terminology, movie gallery, music collection, and rotating character models for the humans and Titans. Includes listings of weapons, scabbards, ODM Gear, and horses. Options Save and loading options, difficulty settings, display settings, gore options, camera adjustments, and volume settings. Easy difficulty allows players to restart from a specific checkpoint within stages. A new game option is available; this lets the player save their data onto another slot and restart the game if they should desire to experience the Attack Mode changes again. Characters Playable *Eren Jeager *Mikasa Ackerman *Armin Arlert *Jean Kirstein *Sasha Blouse *Connie Springer *Krista Lenz *Levi Ackerman *Hange Zoe *Erwin Smith NPCs *Marco Bott *Mina Carolina *Keith Shadis *Pixis *Ian Dietrich *Rico *Eld Jinn *Oluo Bozado *Gunther Schultz *Petra Ral *Moblit Berner *Mike Zacharius *Nile Dok *Hitch *Marlo Freudenberg *Ymir *Annie Leonhart *Bertolt Fubar *Reiner Braun Titans *Colossal Titan *Sonny and Bean *Female Titan *Armor Titan *Beast Titan Stages *Trost District *Training Grounds *Plains *Forest of Giant Trees *Military Base *Barracks Bugs and Glitches Invincible Titan: There is a very rare chance that Titans may glitch through the map in a T-pose during timed missions, making them impossible to kill and the mission a failure. Floating Titan: Choose a character who can attack twice (Mikasa, Sasha, Levi, Erwin). Have them perform their double attack close to the ground while surrounded by at least three Titans. There is a random chance that one nearby Titan will glitch onto an invisible platform off the ground. Trophies/Achievements Trophies= |-|Achievements= Differences between ports *The PC port includes graphic settings for resolution and rendering. It only shows XBox controller prompts. meaning the player will have to memorize their preferred key bindings. Key bindings includes the entire keyboard and no mouse support. Expansions/Spin-Offs *''Shingeki no Kyojin Shichi Kara no Dasshutsu'' *''Attack on Titan 2'' Related Media This was one of the titles that shall be presented at Koei-Tecmo's booth in Tokyo Game Show 2015. It was presented on stage September 18 and September 20 (JST). Koinuma and Kitamura went on stage with Yuki Kaji (Eren) and Yui Ishikawa (Mikasa). Their Titan faces from the booth photo set up and a plug for Attack on Titan: Middle High were displayed on stage. This was one of the Koei-Tecmo titles presented at Togaki TV Stage on January 30 (JST). At the event, it was announced that Japanese Let's Players Bakumatsu Shishi would be posting their Let's Plays of the game on their NicoNico channel and YouTube Live; they are gradually releasing videos. Koinuma and Kitamura were guests for the February 4 episode of Denjin☆Gacha!. Koinuma shall showcase the game on February 6, 12:00 (JST). Both developers spoke at the game's completion conference on February 11. This game was advertised during Koinuma's time on the February 14 broadcast of Business Style. A premium trial occurred February 11; interested fans had until February 2 to sign up for the limited seating. A special NicoNico live stream happened February 17, 20:00 (JST); Yui Ishikawa (Mikasa) and Hiroshi Kamiya (Levi) were special guests. Ishikawa and Bakumatsu Shishiden return for the live stream to celebrate the major update March 23, 20:00 (JST). Shinjiku Station hosted a wall of Titans prior to the Japanese sales date. Scratching through them may reveal one of 94 QR codes for an original wallpaper. PlayStation Japan announced a revival of the wall for February 20-21. The revival includes Tital walls at Shinjiku Station and Namba City. For a limited time, Osaka's Doutonbori will randomly project game characters and iconic quotes over the passing crowd using its face authentication system. This campaign will end on February 28. Gamecity published a complete guidebook. Gallery Attackontitan-eucover.jpg|European cover Attackontitan-jpcover.jpg|Japanese cover Attackontitan-2016newyear.jpg|2016 New Year's message Attackontitan-2016valentines.jpg|Valentine's Day chocolates shared by Koinuma Attackontitan-dpscover.jpg|Dengeki PlayStation Vol. 608 cover Attackontitan-yahoojapan.jpg|Yahoo! Japan main page change Attackontitan-countdown01.jpg|Countdown celebration 10 more days Attackontitan-countdown02.jpg|9 more days Attackontitan-countdown03.jpg|8 more days Attackontitan-countdown03b.jpg|Cake to celebrate Mikasa's birthday Attackontitan-countdown04.jpg|7 more days Attackontitan-countdown05.jpg|6 more days Attackontitan-countdown06.jpg|5 more days Attackontitan-countdown07.jpg|4 more days Attackontitan-countdown08.jpg|3 more days Attackontitan-countdown09.jpg|2 more days Attackontitan-countdown10.jpg|1 more day Attackontitan-countdown11.jpg|Game is out AOT Message.jpg|Isayama's message on game's release External Links *Official North American website *Official European website *Official Japanese website, Official Twitter, Official YouTube playlist, "Tell us, Captain Levi!" subpage, "Survey Report" subpage *Official Taiwanese website *Steam listing *Official Japanese PlayStation site, PlayStation Japan blog post part 1, part 2, part 3, part 4, part 5, PlayStation Japan PS Vita commercial "School Life", PlayStation Japan PS4 Autumn web video, PlayStation Japan PS4 Title ZOKUZOKU feat. tofubeats web video, PlayStation 4 "Kyojin, Shuurai" commercial, PlayStation 4 "Wall Shinjiku" announcement movie *[https://twitter.com/siteqube/status/644404734141435904 TGS 2015 Niconico MC Dogma Kazami Titan face from the Attack on Titan photo set up], TGS 2015 Titan face from Yui Amano *Famitsu interview, Dengeki PlayStation play impression, Gamer play report Category:Games